


Monsieur Greed

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [25]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canonical Character Death, Community: 30_baisers, Dialogue, Français | French, M/M, Missing Scene, Relationship(s), Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode 34
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-16
Updated: 2005-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 30_baisers, thème "Invincible, sans égal".</p><p>SPOILERS épisode 34.</p><p>Ed et Al échangent leurs impressions sur des événements récents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsieur Greed

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS épisode 34**.
> 
>  **Rating :** PG  
>  **Thème :** 16 - Invincible, sans égal

Alphonse soupira et alla s'asseoir sur les marches aux côtés de son frère. Ils ne dirent rien durant un bon moment. Puis l'aîné parla.

"Il t'avait relâché alors ?  
\- Oui."

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux.

"Je l'ai tué, annonça finalement Edouard.  
\- J'ai vu. Mais… je pensais… je croyais qu'il était invincible…  
\- Tu aurais préféré qu'il me tue ?  
\- Non ! Surtout pas !  
\- Alors quoi à la fin Al !"

Ed se leva et fit face à son frère.  
"Je… je croyais qu'il te tenait toujours captif ! Et puis, et puis…"

Le blond finit par tomber à genoux.

"Moi aussi… je croyais… je pensais… il n'aurait pas du mourir…"

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et Alphonse ne pouvait que le regarder, sans rien dire. Il n'avait rien à lui dire. Son frère venait de commettre un meurtre, un vrai… que pouvait-il dire ? Non, il ne lui en voulait pas, non, surtout pas !  
En fait, ils avaient tous deux du mal à y croire.  
Il s'écoula un long moment avant qu'Alphonse ne se remette à parler. Entre temps, Edouard s'était rassit sur les marches et avait pris sa tête dans ses deux mains. La main humaine et la main de métal. Et toutes deux étaient, dans son esprit du moins, couvertes de sang.

"Ed…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Y a un truc que j'ai vu, au bar…  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Ca pourrait nous aider à…  
\- Non, Ed, c'est pas ça, mais… j'arrête pas d'y repenser, c'est bizarre…enfin…  
\- Vas-y, dis-moi ce que c'est."

Celui dont l'âme était rattachée à une armure semblait hésiter.

"Voilà : enfin…  
\- Al, grouille-toi, on n'a pas toute la nuit !  
\- Monsieur Greed… et… l'alchimiste, Kimblee… je les ai vus s'embrasser."

Ce fut au tour de l'aîné des deux frères de demeurer silencieux.

"Et alors ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
\- Je savais pas que…  
\- Enfin Alphonse t'as 14 ans maintenant tu sais que les garçons n'aiment pas toujours les filles ! Ou… que les filles.  
\- Oui mais je ne pensais pas que Monsieur Greed et…  
\- T'arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça ? C'est ridicule.  
\- Que Greed et Kimblee… enfin j'imaginais pas…  
\- On va pas en faire un fromage non plus. De toute façon y en a un sur les deux qu'est mort maintenant.  
\- … oui. T'as raison. Enfin… pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Qu'un sur les deux est mort ? Ca n'a rien à voir ! Je veux dire… que Monsi… que Greed et Kimblee s'aimaient, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu aies tué Greed !  
\- Non bien sûr !  
\- Ce n'était pas mal ce qu'ils ont fait !  
\- Si, Al…  
\- Non mais je veux dire…  
\- Bon arrête, on s'embrouille là. De toute manière on en a rien à faire de ces deux là."

Il y eut une nouvelle période de silence un peu gêné. Puis Edouard se leva et s'épousseta avec un soupir.

"En tout cas, j'ai toujours pas compris de quel côté il était, l'autre.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Greed, à ton avis ! Remarque, le Kimblee aussi il avait pas l'air clair.  
\- Je me demande pourquoi il l'a trahi…  
\- C'est pas nos affaires de toute façon.  
\- Oui. Ed…  
\- Quoi ?"

Al se leva à son tour.

"Ed, je sais que tu te sens mal de l'avoir tué…  
\- Raconte pas de bétîses.  
\- … enfin je veux te dire que t'as bien fait. Si tu crois que tes raisons étaient justes, ben… de toute façon, moi je le crois.  
-… merci, Al. Bon. Faut qu'on rejoigne Izumi, elle doit avoir fini…  
\- C'est marrant qu'elle nous ait pas demandé de l'aider.  
\- Peut-être qu'elle voulait enterrer son maître seule. Enfin."

Ils sortirent.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> _Il faut que je vérifie (au cas où) mais... cette fanfiction était ma dernière sur cette communauté. Enfin, avec ce couple._
> 
> Eeeeh oui, j'ai fini !!!
> 
> Merci à tous ceux qui ont daigné me lire ;-)
> 
> [EDIT] C'est clair, c'est vérifié, c'est définitif : J'ai finiiii !!!!!


End file.
